Silver and Cold
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: The Doctor & Rose go to a planet to relax only to end up battling Cybermen. To make matters worse, The Doctor has been taken over by the Cyber Planner/Mr. Clever. Can Rose stop Mr. Clever from taking her Doctor away? Tenth Doctor/Rose. Whump and memory loss. Cover belongs to Gazdy on DevArt.
1. The New Planet

**A new story from me! Now, I had been planning on writing this for quite some time. I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if the Tenth Doctor was controlled by the Cyber Planner/Mr. Clever and not the Eleventh. I created my own little situation here. If there are any inaccuracies to the show, please feel free to let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Cybermen, Cybermites, etc. They belong to the BBC and their rightful owners. I do own the planet Mardoka and the character Wynna and the other characters I will make up.**

**Note: I am an American so if I write/spell words differently and you're British/non-American, you will know why.**

**Enjoy! I am publishing this at 3am when I am supposed to be at work at 9am! :)**

* * *

><p>"Finally, a peaceful planet!" The Doctor said with a large grin on his face. He turned back to the TARDIS and waved a <em>come on<em> to it. "Rose, come on out! It's beautiful out here!"

Rose came out, wearing a jacket with a white blouse, jeans, and sneakers. She was smiling, brushing away some of her shoulder length blonde hair. The Doctor took her hand into his and they began to walk.

"This is Mardoka," He began. "This planet was uninhabited for a good amount of years but during the past 100 years, people began to return. There is one thing you should know about this planet, though."

"What's that, then?" Rose asked, letting go of the Doctor's hand and looking up at him.

"This planet's ecosystem has a life of its own," The Doctor explained, putting his hands in the pockets of his trenchcoat. "The plants, the flowers, trees, everything."

"Then how do they get their fruits and vegetables?" Rose asked, raising one of her dark eyebrows.

"They simply give it to the people," The Doctor added without thinking. "Of course, these plants have attitudes and are very temperamental, so you must treat them accordingly."

"Do I have to give them a flower or something?" Rose joked with the Doctor, nudging him in the side. The Doctor didn't laugh, not caring much for Rose's joke. Rose sheepishly cleared her throat and kept walking.

The two stopped seeing forestry and began to see more houses, buildings, even a playground with children playing around on it. Rose noticed a few differences with the people around the area: their hair colour and style. Many people had unusual hair. Some people had a beehive hairdo, others had crimped looking hair, some girls with long hair even tied to look like bows! In addition, many people had multi-coloured hair. Some had blue, pink, and purple. Others had more than one, some rainbow, others a fading tone of two or more colours. Rose felt her hair was drab compared to her own.

Some of the townspeople waved at the Doctor and Rose, to whom they waved back. Others just stared at their hair, especially Rose's due to hers looking so plain. Rose pulled up the hood of her jacket to hide her hair.

"Now what are you doing that for, Rose Tyler?" The Doctor asked unabashedly. He pulled the hood down. "You have nothing to hide!"

"Just that my hair looks like puke compared to everyone else's here," Rose spoke up in a low whisper, pulling the hood back up.

"Now don't you say that!" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling the hood down. "You have such lovely hair and don't you ever be ashamed to be blonde! I've been a blonde several times and it's not all bad!"

Rose smiled, feeling a lot better about herself. She gave the Doctor a hug, to which he smiled at.

"Now, I'd REALLY like to know what it's like to be ginger," The Doctor mentioned. "But that's something I may never get to be."

"Why's that?" Rose asked.

The Doctor sighed forlornly. "Well, because each regeneration is a mystery. Much like a lottery-surprise kind of thing. I may look like a young man one regeneration and the next one I could look like an old man. It's not my choice."

Rose nodded, remembering the last time the Doctor regenerated. She had been there when he transformed from a man with very short hair and blue eyes to a man with messy hair, sideburns, and dark eyes. She remembered seeing him study himself in the mirror not too long after he changed. She hoped he wouldn't change again any time soon because she liked his current appearance.

"Why are we here anyway, Doctor?" Rose asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, you reminded me!" The Doctor proclaimed. He pulled out a small glossy coloured brochure from his coat pocket and handed it to Rose for her to read. "We're here to see the annual light show held in the sky! It's presented by the plants and the lakes!"

Rose giggled. "Is this a date?" she teased.

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat and he blushed furiously. "N-No!" he yelped. "Just something to relax! Remember when I said a peaceful planet? I really meant it! We've been running from too many things lately, so I felt we needed some time to unwind and relax! Have a cup of tea while we watch the light show!"

Rose continued to giggle like a schoolgirl. "Okay, Doctor, I get it."

The Doctor wiped his brow. He did not want Rose thinking this was anything romantic. This was only a gesture of friendship and he wanted to take her someplace nice.

No other words were exchanged for the remainder of their walk. The Doctor led them to a hotel which looked like a log cabin where they entered. The hotel lobby itself was spacious as there were many comfy chairs to sit in with television sets, fireplaces, and mini fountains. Rose went to stare at some multi-coloured fish swimming in the nearby aquarium while the Doctor checked in at the front desk.

"Okay," said a young woman with pale skin and hair cut to above her shoulders that faded from purple on top to the bottom. Her name tag said Wynna. She opened a drawer and handed the Doctor two separate sets of keys. "Here's the keys to your rooms. If there's anything you need, just ring us up and we'll be down here!"

"Thank you, Wynna," The Doctor said graciously. He left the front desk and went over to Rose, who watched a black clownfish hide in a little hollow log. She looked up and smiled as she saw him approach. "Miss Tyler, your keys."

He handed Rose her keys and put his own in his pocket. Rose frowned. "We're not going to share a room?" she asked, feeling a little disappointed.

"To respect your privacy, I got you your own room," The Doctor explained. "Besides, these rooms are brilliant! Much better than the fanciest ones you'd find in Britain! It's like your own little apartment!"

"Gee, how much money did you spend?" Rose asked in astonishment.

"Not a lot, actually," The Doctor replied. "For a bit of money here, you get great lodging and very friendly staff. Now allons-y!"

He and Rose marched up the stairs to the second floor where their rooms were adjacent to each other. Rose entered her room to find a white, plush, and clean room, not to mention very large. Rose smiled to herself as she walked into her spacious room where it had a separate bedroom, bath, and kitchen. She wandered to the kitchen and found a tea kettle on the stove.

"I also had the TARDIS send your things here," The Doctor added from the doorway. "They'll be in your bedroom."

Rose skipped over to the Doctor and took his hand. "Join me for some tea, yeah?"

The Doctor followed Rose into the kitchen where it was fully stocked with not only tea, but also coffee and hot cocoa. Rose made two cups and set them down on the little dining area where the Doctor sat.

"So how long will we be here?" Rose asked, sipping on her tea.

"Just a few days," The Doctor answered, guzzling his tea down.

The two talked for thirty more minutes about what they planned to do until Rose yawned. They noticed the suns had set in the sky and it was now the evening. The Doctor bid her a good night and left the room to go to his own.

The Doctor's room had a more metallic and silvery theme to it. The appliances were silver and the floors were tiled with shiny black tiles. The furniture was a nice colour. The Doctor couldn't figure out if it was a cross between a gray or a blue until he heard a _tik tik tik_ sound. It stopped. The Doctor went on with his thinking until he heard the sounds again. _Tik tik tik. What's that noise_? He asked himself.

His question was answered when he saw a long metal bug crawling on his silver refrigerator. He walked over and plucked it, taking it into his hands and tried to study it, whipping out his sonic screwdriver.

"Now what's all this, then?" he asked, trying to read it.

As the sonic screwdriver whirred, more of the little metal bugs crawled at the top of the refrigerator. Three of them jumped off and landed onto the Doctor's right shoulder.

In the shadows, the Doctor was still sonicing the little bug when he suddenly stopped, dropped the sonic screwdriver, and let the little bug crawl up his sleeve. He stood still in silence until he let out a sinister sounding laugh.

"Finally!" he said in a different tone of voice. "I'm inside the Doctor...I can do anything...and this planet will belong to US!"


	2. Making Friends and Enemies

The being in the Doctor's body studied his new hands, bending his fingers, smiling smugly.

"He does have a nice body," He said to himself, whipping off his trenchcoat and tossing it onto the nearby sofa. "And now, I am finally able to use this brilliant mind to take over this miserable planet!"

Suddenly, his head snapped to the side, blinking his eyes again, and his smile disappearing. "What's going on?" The Doctor asked, back to his normal self and in his normal tone of voice. "Who are you and what are you doing in my body?"

His head snapped again, smiling evilly. "You don't know who I am, Doctor?" he asked. "I'm the Cyber-Planner, but you can call me Mr. Clever."

The Doctor snapped again. "Mr. Clever, huh?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Tell me, you don't happen to be related to the Cybermen by any chance, do you?"

Mr. Clever snapped back. "You're always so brilliant, Doctor!" he applauded, walking over to the kitchen table, taking an apple, tossing it into the air and catching it. "That is why I am here. I need you for our plan. I'm going to use your body to build the ultimate machine to stop the plants in this planet and take it over! Call it my weather machine."

The Doctor blinked. "No, you CANNOT do this!" he shouted. He blinked and Mr. Clever came back.

"Oh, I can. You cannot stop me. I have total control of you," he said, taking a bite of the apple and chewing. "I've placed something called a Golden Ticket on your face. No matter what you do, you can't remove it!"

The Doctor blinked, returning. "What do you mean?" he demanded, dropping his apple and storming to the nearby mirror on the wall. To his horror, on the left side of his face was some kind of mechanism. Bits and pieces were connected and little lights flashing. He ran his hand over it, shaking. He turned away from the mirror. "And what will you do if I DON'T do what you ask?"

He grinned evilly, becoming Mr. Clever again. "Then I'll kill Rose Tyler and I will take over your body for good," he answered. "The Doctor will be no more."

Snapping back to the Doctor, he shook his head. "No...you can't do that!"

He snapped his head again to Mr. Clever. "I thought I could use my Cybermites to make her Cyber, but where's the fun in that?" he asked. "It would be bittersweet, Rose being murdered by someone she trusted and loved so dearly."

Back to the Doctor, he rubbed his temples, feeling overwhelmed. He could not do this but he didn't want Rose to die, either, but he had no choice. He couldn't think of an escape out of all this right now because of the Cyber-Planner being in his head. The Doctor figured he would eventually think of something but for now, he was a mental hostage...

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rose woke up to find a note in her room from the Doctor.<em> Dear Rose, it said. I have gone back to the TARDIS for something extremely important. It is best you do not disturb me right now. Just take it easy for now and enjoy the town. Warmest regards, The Doctor.<em>

Rose smiled. She put the note down, going back to her room, and getting dressed. She came back out wearing jeans again but with a blue t-shirt this time. Next, she went downstairs to find Wynna from yesterday in the kitchenette nearby, working on setting up the continental breakfast.

"Good morning," she said. "Sleep well?"

"I did, quite lovely, thank you," Rose said graciously. She gestured her hand to the breakfast. "What's all this, then?"

"Oh, this?" Wynna asked. "This is for the guests. Help yourself. I'm just finishing getting everything set up. Hold off on making waffles for a few more minutes, though. The waffle iron is still warming up."

The kitchenette and the dining area consisted of bowls of fruit. Some were of apples, pears, and bananas, but others were fruits Rose had never seen before. There were pitchers of different coloured juices, two coffee pots, one with caffeine, one decaf, along with an electric kettle filled with hot water. Other breakfast options included eggs, some types of hot cereal, cold cereal, bread, some types of meat, and a bunch of other traditional food that was from the planet. There wasn't a lot that Rose could call an English breakfast.

"Where do you get your eggs from?" Rose asked, pointing to the eggs.

"Chickens," Wynna simply answered. She crossed her arms. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Rose shook her head. "No, not even from this planet," she replied.

"I can tell from the hair," Wynna pointed out. "Where do you hail from?"

"Earth," Rose spoke up, taking a teacup and pouring herself some hot water.

"Do you have chickens on Earth?" Wynna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We do," Rose said, steeping a tea bag in her tea. "Along with a bunch of other animals. Not sure what you have here in the category of animals, though, but I do recognize some of the fruits here."

Wynna picked up a spiky purple fruit from the bowl. "You guys have these?" she asked.

"What are they?" Rose asked, staring at the strange fruit.

"Guess not," Wynna said. "These are pikerns. They have this really good flesh inside. Here, let me show you."

She picked up a knife, cut the fruit, split it open, and out spilled some bright yellow flesh with tiny seeds. She offered a half to Rose, who took it and licked some of the fruit. Her eyebrows went up in approval.

"Wow!" she said with a giggle.

Wynna smiled. "Told you they're good!"

Rose pulled up a chair. "Won't you join me?" she invited. "Or do you have other work to do?"

"Not much," Wynna answered. "I just had to set this up but my husband's here to deal with any of the other tenants here. Besides, there are like five others here other than you and your friend. Where is he, by the way?"

Rose's smile fell into a frown. "He went back to our spaceship to work on something and for me not to disturb him but I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Just enjoy the breakfast for now," Wynna assured. "I'll stay here with you."

So the two young ladies stayed and ate breakfast, talking and laughing as they ate. Three of the other tenants came and got some breakfast but didn't stay very long.

Meanwhile, on the TARDIS, overpowered by the Cyber-Planner, the Mr. Clever began his work on the weather machine using the Doctor's mind and body. The Doctor himself was unaware of the plan Mr. Clever had in store for the planet.


	3. Exploring

Rose spent the day out exploring on her own. She walked around town and browsed the shops. Afterwards, she ate a nice lunch at a nearby deli out in their patio section. She enjoyed the sounds of the birds and the forest as she ate. As she was leaving, she noticed Wynna there with a little boy waiting there.

"Wynna!" Rose called out, walking over to her.

Wynna looked up and smiled, waving to her. "Hey Rose!" she greeted. "Trying the food here? It's one of my favourites. I'm here to pick up some lunch for us."

Rose noticed the little boy and smiled at him. "Is this your little one?" she asked.

"Him?" Wynna asked, resting her hand on the boy's shoulder. "No, he's not my son. This is my nephew Noki. He's my sister's little boy but my husband and I watch over him a majority of the time while his parents travel for work. You wanna say hi to Rose over here, Noki?"

Noki, a small boy wearing a sweater and shorts with boots, looking to be about six, shied away from Rose. His hair a bowl cut with a silvery colour, so it shined as he hid next to his aunt.

"He's just a little shy around strangers," Wynna gushed. "Once he gets used to you, he won't shut up!"

She squeezed the boy into a tight hug, making Noki giggle. Rose smiled at the sight.

"Wynna, order up!" called a bald man at the counter.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Rose remembered. She fumbled around in her bag for her wallet looking for the universal credit card the Doctor gave her. "Still need to pay for my lunch!"

"It's on me," Wynna simply said. She turned to the man and jutted her thumb towards Rose. "Can you add Rose's food to my bill?"

"Sure," said the man, pressing buttons into his machine. He sounded like he had a hint of a New York accent mixed in his voice.

"You don't have to," Rose gushed.

"It's fine," Wynna reassured, pulling out her wallet and handing the man some cash, which was surprisingly black and white. She thanked the man once she was handed a receipt and a bag of food. "Come on, I'll give you a lift back to the hotel."

So Rose followed the aunt and nephew to a shiny compact car shaped like a ball. She sat Noki in the backseat and told Rose to get in the passenger's side, which was on the right side. Rose thought this was odd, since this was where the driver sat back in Britain. Wynna got in the driver's side, started the car up, and pulled out into the streets.

"I noticed your voice is a lot different from the rest of us," Wynna pointed out. "How do you talk like that?"

"What, like me?" Rose asked. "It's just English. I come from a country called England."

"Eng-what?" Wynna butchered, crinkling her nose. "Never heard of this place. Is your friend from there, too? He sounds like he's from where you're from."

Rose bit her lip. She didn't want to reveal that the Doctor was a Time Lord from Gallifrey. "Yeah." she lied. "I must say your accent sounds much like an American one."

"Ameri-huh?" Wynna butchered again, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "You guys have funny sounding places. We're just one planet with no special territories. We just call it the North, South, East, and West."

"What part are we in?" Rose asked. "The Doctor didn't give me any specifics."

"We're in the North," Wynna replied, pulling the car into the hotel parking lot. "Okay, we're back!"

Everyone got out of the car and Wynna got the food from the backseat next to Noki. Rose thanked Wynna for the ride and went to the hotel lobby to find a tall man with short curly hair (okay, imagine a Chris Pratt lookalike) that was orange and yellow along with his goatee working behind the front desk.

"Rose, this is my husband Soji," Wynna introduced. "He helps me run this hotel."

"Hi Rose," Soji introduced. "We hope you're enjoying your stay."

"I am," Rose said graciously. "Just that I haven't seen my friend the Doctor for some time now. He left me a note this morning telling me not to disturb him."

"What does he look like?" Soji asked, scratching his goatee.

"Well, he's tall, slender, wears a lot of brown and pinstripes and has brown hair," Rose described.

"Now that you mention it, I think I saw him!" Soji recalled. "He talks like you, too, right?"

Rose nodded. She was a little offended that her accent was treated as something different, but after all, she _was_ from another planet.

"I saw him come back in but he was in a rush," Soji described. "He headed upstairs so he might be up in his room."

Rose thanked Soji and went upstairs to the front of the Doctor's room. Rose hoped the Doctor was okay. She didn't want him to be sick or hurt. Nervously, Rose lifted a fist to the door and knocked. At first there was no response. Rose tried again. Nothing. Rose was about to walk away when she heard the door open.

"Rose?" asked a familiar voice.

Rose's face lit up. "Doctor!" She squealed. "Can I come in?"

The Doctor had the door open only to a crack but so that the right side of his face was showing. "Sorry, Rose," he answered. "Still working. What's going on?"

"I was just here to check up on you," Rose explained. "Do you need any water or anything?"

"I'm okay," The Doctor lied. "Just a wee bit under the weather but nothing a little sleep won't do! Now you go back to your room and get some sleep yourself!"

"But it's after-"

"-Good night, Rose!" The Doctor quickly shut the door, leaving Rose out in the hall, confused and saddened.

Rose retreated to her room to think. Maybe the Doctor _was_ feeling ill, or he was lying to her. Something was going on and he wasn't going to tell her.

Meanwhile, the Doctor/Mr. Clever parked the TARDIS inside the Doctor's room, where inside he was working on the weather machine. He wore his glasses as he built, lights on his face flashing. He smiled to himself as he worked.

"So Doctor," said Mr. Clever in a sly voice. "_That's_ Rose Tyler. She's very lovely and by the way she's doting on you, she must be a very kind and caring girl. It's going to be all the sweeter once I kill her."

The real Doctor, trapped inside his own mind, felt powerless. Rose Tyler was in danger and there was nothing he could do.


	4. Exposed

Two days had passed and Rose didn't hear from the Doctor since he basically slammed the door in her face. Luckily for Rose, she wasn't lonely. She was becoming fast friends with Wynna, her husband, and their nephew. Rose would get up early to help Wynna set up the continental breakfast and dine with her once it was done. Another day, Wynna took Rose to meet some of the living wildlife out in the forest, who were very pleased to meet the blonde. Rose told them of the flower she was named after back home on Earth and happened to spot one. The talking rosebush happily grew another red rose and handed it to Rose, who took it and smelled it with a smile.

Back with the Doctor, it had also been days since he had resurfaced back into his body. Every time he tried, Mr. Clever would overpower him and send him to the depths of his mind. The Doctor was getting frustrated because the weather machine was almost done and it was getting close for Mr. Clever to unleash his ultimate plan.

"...And we are FINISHED!" Mr. Clever shouted happily, tightening the last screw on his newly built weather machine and slamming the wrench down. The machine was rather small but portable. He smiled, taking the small box and putting it on the TARDIS console, admiring it. He yawned and stretched. "Thought Time Lords didn't require sleep but guess this one does..." He spent the past three days awake building the machine so it was time for him to rest. He wasn't used to being in a body.

He walked to the door and opened it only to find Rose waiting, arms crossed.

"Wh-Rose?" Mr. Clever asked, pretending to be the Doctor. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"What have you been doing?" Rose demanded, not caring about the Doctor's greeting. Instead, she noticed the mechanism on the Doctor's face. "What's that on your face?"

"How did you get in here?" Mr. Clever sneered.

"Made friends with the owner," Rose simply replied, holding up the keys to the room. "Gave me a spare set. Answer my question, Doctor, what have you been up to these past few days? You bring me to this planet and say we're doing to do things only to abandon me!"

Mr. Clever forgot about the Doctor's tired body. He was in trouble. He would have to push his plan forward much sooner. To distract Rose, he did something the Doctor would never have thought of doing. He leaned forward and kissed Rose.

Rose was frozen in shock. She felt something wasn't right. She always dreamed of kissing the Doctor in this form but it wouldn't feel so...cold and lacking.

_Don't you touch her, you filthy Cyber-Scum!_ Suddenly, the Doctor felt angry enough to overpower Mr. Clever. He came back, snapping his head to the right and breaking the kiss. He stared at Rose, panting for air.

"Rose, I can explain," he said in his normal voice. "That wasn't-"

_Smack!_ Rose struck her hand across the Doctor's face where there was no Golden Ticket. He rubbed his face, feeling the sting of the slap. That was when Mr. Clever came back.

"You little wench," He growled in anger, charging for her until the Doctor came back. "No! Don't touch her! Rose, run!"

"What's going on?" Rose stammered, terrified.

"I'm being controlled!" The Doctor explained. He pointed to his face. "That's why I have this on my face. Run away before Mr. Clever gets to you!"

"Mr. Clever?" Rose asked cluelessly. "Who's Mr. Clever?"

Mr. Clever snapped back, grinning evilly. "Me," he said, going for the nearest weapon: a knife. Rose screamed.

Wynna and Soji suddenly burst into the room, Soji wielding a chainsaw. To top things off, the chainsaw was on.

"Get away from her, pretty boy!" Soji yelled defensively.

Mr. Clever dropped the knife and backed up to the TARDIS. "This isn't the last you've seen of me..." he warned, going inside and shutting the door. Finally, the TARDIS vanished into thin air.

Wynna opened her arms to which Rose ran into, hugging and squeezing. Soji turned off his chainsaw to hear sobbing coming from Rose.

"Hey, it's okay," he comforted, rubbing Rose's back. "He's gone now."

Wynna gently stroked Rose's hair. "You okay?"

Rose shook her head. "He tried to kill me," she sobbed.

"Come on, let's get you some tea and cookies," Wynna suggested calmly. **(or biscuits in British)**

A few minutes later, Rose sat downstairs in the kitchenette with a steaming cup of tea and some cookies on a plate in front of her. Rose normally loved a comforting cup of tea and a bonus of biscuits, but this wasn't even helping her.

"I have no idea _why_ you decided to confront this guy," Soji wondered aloud.

"She didn't know he was going to be dangerous, Soji," Wynna defended. "When I first met him, he looked normal to me."

"Most people look normal when you check them in, Wynna," Soji shot back, flailing his hands wildly. "You never know who these people are. We've got this megalomaniac on the loose and when word gets out that he started off his rampage at _our_ hotel, it'll ruin us!"

The couple argued back and forth until Rose began to sob. "He's not normally like this," she added. "He said he was under some kind of control."

Wynna and Soji looked down at Rose, who took a sip of her tea. Rose continued talking.

"Someone named Mr. Clever was in his head or something," she added.

"Auntie Wynna, Unky Soji!" shouted a little voice from the entrance.

In came Noki, carrying a book bag, but he himself was covered in white flakes.

"What are you covered in, Noki?" asked Soji, dusting off some of the flakes.

"I don't know, but it got really cold and this stuff started coming from the sky!" Noki squealed excitedly.

He shook his silver hair, which Rose caught some of the flakes and examined it. It stayed in her hand until it melted away into a drop of water. She looked out the window and saw more of the white flakes falling from the sky, with piles of it accumulating on the ground. "Snow..."


	5. Beginning of the Battle

From the TARDIS, Mr. Clever had his weather machine on. He grinned evilly, laughing to himself. "Soon, children, you will be able to lay your attack,"

In an unknown place, hundreds of Cybermen stood, glowing from their chests as if they were being activated...

Over at the hotel, Wynna and Soji began to frantically cover the plants along with their garden after Rose explained to them what snow does to plants. Everyone went rushing for tarps and plastic covers.

"We can't lose these plants," Wynna said in a panicked voice while covering several multi-coloured zucchini-like (courgette) squash plants that were huddled together and shivering. "They're a part of this planet and a part of us. We can't have the light show without them! You will be safe here, little squashes."

However, the plants that Wynna and Soki could not protect were less than fortunate. A lot of them ended up freezing over or dying. Many of the people in the town were panicking over what was going on. A lot of trees lost their leaves quickly and fruits fell, frozen. A state of emergency was declared on the planet.

Rose grabbed as many umbrellas as she could from the closet near the lobby and handed a few to Noki, telling him to open all the umbrellas and use them to shield the plants. Rose knew that she couldn't protect ALL the plants from the snow but she had to do what she could.

"Where's Soji?" Rose asked.

Wynna shrugged her shoulders, since her hands were full of plastic bags. She walked by the kitchen and found her husband there. "What are you doing in there?"

"Making a tonic," Soji explained, mixing things into a bowl. "I hear this can keep the plants from freezing over!"

"Where did you get this idea?" Wynna asked frantically.

"My grandmother," Soji answered, stirring the contents of the bowl. "She came here from a planet with snow and this is what she used to keep her crops warm! She used to talk about this ALL THE TIME!"

"Why didn't you think of this sooner?" Wynna asked.

"Because I _just_ remembered it!" Soji yelled, pouring the clear yellow tonic into an empty spray bottle. "Let's see if this works!"

He stepped outside and removed the plastic covering off the shivering squash plants. He sprayed them several times with a sheen of the tonic and suddenly the squash plants stopped shivering. Soji grinned in satisfaction.

"Yes!" he whooped, jumping up and pumping a fist into the air. "Come on, there's more in the bowl! Get it all in whatever spray bottles we've got and start spraying the town!"

"You think spray bottles will be enough?" Rose asked.

"It's all I've got right now," Soji said, running back inside to get his jacket. "Come on, in the car, we're going to the forest!"

Rose grabbed her jacket with her hood and two spray bottles full of the tonic. She ran downstairs to find Soji, Wynna, and Noki waiting in their car for her. She jumped into the backseat and they drove off into the town. They drove onto the motorway, windshield wipers scraping off the snow. The snowfall grew stronger, making it harder for Soji to see as he drove. He rolled down the window to poke his head out so he could see better. Wynna did the same thing.

"Are we at the forest?" he shouted as the snow and wind whipped at his face.

Wynna squinted her purple coloured eyes but she was able to see it in the distance. "Yes! Keep going straight!"

Soji nodded, driving until he suddenly slammed onto the brakes, causing everyone to veer forward. Rose hugged Noki to protect him.

"Why'd you stop?" Rose yelled.

"There's something in the way!" Soji said, turning off the engine. "I think it's a box. Looks blue. Does that say police?"

Rose gasped. "The TARDIS!" she said with realization.

"The what?" asked Soji.

"It's the Doctor!" Rose exclaimed. She let go of Noki and unbuckled her seat belt. "Wynna, Soji, stay in here with Noki. He'll be safe in here."

Wynna was about to object but Rose got out of the car, slamming the door as she got out. The snow blew harder, causing her to see nothing but white and gray around her. Whatever flora she saw in the distance was already frozen. There was no way her or her friends from the hotel could save them.

"Doctor?" Rose shouted, shielding her face from the blustery cold.

A figure stepped out of the TARDIS. Rose saw that it was indeed the Doctor, but he was still under possession. He smiled as he saw her.

"Rose Tyler," he said in a teasing voice. "I've been expecting you."

Rose glared at the Doctor, pursing her lips. She said nothing as she stood in front of the Doctor. He wasn't her Doctor at the moment, no. Not until she got that thing off his face.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The Doctor's face changed to his normal face. "I'm the Doctor, of course," he said sweetly, putting his arm around Rose. "I'm so, SO sorry for what I did to you back at the hotel. I've just been in love with you for so long and just been longing to kiss those perfect pink lips of yours..."

Rose shuddered nervously as the Doctor cupped her face in his hand. She knew she shouldn't have let him get so close like this but she was terrified. She felt herself shaking but she didn't know if that was the cold or her being scared.

"You're shaking," The Doctor said seductively. "Here, let me warm you up..."

He began to bring his lips closer and closer until he was hit on the head with a snowball.

"What the-?" he demanded. Another snowball hit him and exploded into bits against his back.

"Hey, leave her alone!" shouted Wynna. She was making snowballs and throwing them at the Doctor! "Run, Rose!"

"You..." The Doctor growled.

"You're not the Doctor," Rose said, shaking her head.

The Doctor cackled maniacally. "How'd you guess?" he asked. "Was it the fact that I tried to kiss you again? Of course, pretty boy would _never_ try that on his life! No, cause I'm the Cyber-Planner, baby!"

Rose remained silent, standing behind Wynna as if she were to protect her. The Cyber-Planner turned around to behind the TARDIS.

"Now it's time to wake up the children," he said, raising his hands to above his head. "THEEEEYYYYY'RREEEE HEEEEERRRRREEEEE!"

There was an eerie silence for thirty seconds until there was a _clomp-clomp-clomp_ sound. Out of the grayness came hundreds of Cybermen marching forward, chanting, "Delete, Delete, Delete!"

Rose and Wynna screamed.


	6. The Cybermen

"Come on!" Wynna cried, taking Rose's hand and running to the car.

Both women got into the car which still had Soji and Noki in it. They were staying warm by running the heater.

"What's going on out there?" Soji asked, unknowingly.

"DRIVE!" Wynna and Rose both screamed in unison.

Soji looked up and saw all the Cybermen marching forward while the Doctor stood there, expressionless. "Holy-!" He slammed the car into reverse, did a U-turn, and drove in the opposite direction.

"What's going on, Auntie Wynna?" asked Noki.

"We just need to run," Wynna said, trying to be calm for Noki. "Everything's going to be fine."

"What the heck _is_ that?!" Soji cried, driving as fast as he could away from the Cybermen.

"They're Cybermen," Rose explained. "The very thing that's controlling the Doctor right now."

"There's hundreds of them!" Soji shrieked in terror. "How are we going to destroy these guys?"

Rose paused. She didn't know how to destroy them on her own. They might have upgraded since the last time she saw them. How did they find her and the Doctor here? She secretly wished she could go home to Earth and go back with her mother, who would comfort her and make her forget everything that's going on right now. Maybe she was back on Earth and she was having a nightmare? Yes, that's it! She was back in London and she was waking up in her flat...right now!

Rose shut and opened her eyes again. Nope. She was still in a ball shaped car with people who had multi-coloured hair. _Rats..._Rose cursed to herself. Okay, so no, this wasn't a nightmare.

The car drove off the motorway and to another section of the forest. As he drove, Soji randomly grinned and shouted, "Ah-ha!"

"What?" Rose asked, wondering what Soji had in mind.

"You see the lake that's frozen over, right?" Soji explained, pointing out in front of him. "It's covered in snow but the Cybermen don't know it! I'm going to drive over there and see if the Cybermen will walk on it. If it collapses, they'll fall right in!"

"What if they can sense the lake?" Wynna pointed out. "Like if they have a GPS system that tells them there's a lake to the left or right?"

"It might work, give it a chance!" Soji pleaded, having hope for his plan. He drove further out until he found the lake, parking the car on the other side of it. "And now we wait."

The group waited in silence for a good five minutes before Rose asked, "What if the lake doesn't give in?"

"It _has_ to work," Soji said, feeling stubborn and sure of himself. "The lake is newly frozen over so it shouldn't be very thick right now."

As if on cue, the Cybermen came marching. Soji grinned, rolled down the window, and yelled, "Come get us, Cybermen!"

Rose gulped and covered her eyes, expecting the worst only to hear a _crack!_ She opened them and saw at least thirty to forty Cybermen had fallen into the lake, just like Soji had predicted. She looked up at him to see him laughing in victory with Wynna staring at him in surprise. Noki cheered his uncle on.

"Way to go, Unky Soji!" Noki cheered.

Soji started the car back up and sped away from the lake where the Cybermen were drowning.

"We gotta use nature against robot," Soji summarized as he drove. "Let's find more lakes."

What Soji didn't know was that Mr. Clever had more Cybermen waiting for the group in other places. From the TARDIS, he assigned them their locations and where to ambush them. Their primary target was Rose Tyler.

"Once you find her," Mr. Clever relayed to the Cybermen. "Bring her to me."

The Doctor got angry enough to take back his mind, snapping back. "No! Enough is enough!" he shouted angrily, slamming his hand down on the TARDIS console. "You leave Rose Tyler alone! In order to get to her, you have to go through me, first."

Mr. Clever snapped back. "But I'm already through you," he pointed out.

"You may be controlling me now but I can get you out!" The Doctor shot back. He tried to pry the Golden Ticket off his face but he had no luck getting it off. He closed his eyes and Mr. Clever returned.

"You can't get it off!" He teased. "It's useless, you're stuck with me, Sandshoes!"

The Doctor forced his way back. "I'll get you out of my head if it's the last thing I do!" He began to look up his console for ways to get the Ticket off his face but there was no way. The only way for it to be taken off was if the Cyber-Planner did it himself. The Doctor groaned. He couldn't be a slave to the Cyber-Planner forever. Everything he had done in time and space, in the past 900 years, would all be undone. He'd have to find another way to get out of his control or else.

Mr. Clever seized back control. "Okay, I let you have enough time to think. Back to the children," he snapped. "Those ruddy people took down a few of my men and they're planning to take more down. I can't let them win! I made this weather machine so the plants couldn't fight against the Cybermen and I didn't count on these people to fight back!"

A while later, it was beginning to get dark. Rose and her friends found a cave to settle in for the evening. They felt they couldn't go back to the hotel yet or else the Cybermen would follow them. They could spend the evening fighting.

"Auntie Wynna, I'm scared," Noki said worriedly as Wynna wrapped her nephew in a blanket she had in the car.

"Like I said, Noki, everything's going to be fine," Wynna said soothingly. "We're going to protect you and keep you safe."

She booped his nose with her index finger, to which he giggled.

Soji and Rose stood guard at the front of the cave while Wynna protected Noki. Soji brought his spray bottles full of his tonic so he could spray the plants around to kill time.

"So what's your friend like when he's _not_ being controlled by some crazy robot?" Soji asked while spraying his tonic.

Rose sighed fondly. "He's a kind and sweet man," she said happily. "He will do anything to save everyone."

"Is that so?"

Rose nodded. "I met him on Earth when he saved me from some plastic shop dummies," she continued, when she suddenly giggled. "He had a different face back then. He has the ability to change his appearance when he's about to die."

Soji stopped spraying for a minute to wipe his brow. That was when he heard a sound he didn't want to hear. "Oh no..."

"They're here..." Rose whispered in terror.

Out of nowhere came loads of Cybermen, glowing and chanting, "Delete!" Rose screamed while Soji grabbed his chainsaw from the boot of his car. The Cybermen suddenly stopped in front of Rose and Soji.

"We want the girl," said one of the Cybermen.

"Yeah?" asked Soji. "Well you'll have to go through me, first!"

He was about to turn on his chainsaw but Rose stopped him. "No!"

Soji stared at her, confused. "What?" he asked.

"I'll go with them," she said, bowing her head. "If that's what Mr. Clever wants, then that's what he will get."

"Don't do this, Rose!" Soji cried. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"Everything will be okay," Rose reassured.

"Yes, everything will be okay," said a voice.

Soji spun around and saw Mr. Clever and the TARDIS. Rose noticed that she didn't hear the TARDIS coming. She guessed the Cyber-Planner knew how to park it better than the Doctor could since the Doctor did it so noisily.

Mr. Clever put his hands in the Doctor's coat pockets and sauntered over to Rose. "You're finally giving yourself up, Miss Tyler," he said casually, grinning and cupping Rose's chin in his hand. "Such a good girl."

Rose glared at him. She didn't like being treated like a dog, so it made her begin to second guess her decision.

"But you know what?" Mr. Clever asked, his tone of voice changing to an angry one. "You're also a bad girl! Slapping me and thinking you're going to get away with it?"

He began to squeeze Rose's chin so that his nails dug into her face and her teeth dug into the inside of her cheeks.

"HEY!" Shouted a male voice. "Leave her alone and let her go!"

Soji ran over and sprayed the Doctor with his tonic only for him to let go of Rose and scream, clutching at his face. Some of the mist sprayed onto some of the Cybermen, causing them to scream.

"What have you done?" growled Mr. Clever.


	7. Probably the Lamest Battle Ever

"I sprayed you in the face, what does it look like?" Soji said unapologetically.

"You fool!" Mr. Clever spat at him. "There are components in this that are lethal to Cybermen!"

"Really?" Asked Soji. He tossed one of the spray bottles to Rose and they both began to spray at the Cybermen, causing them to short circuit and malfunction. They keeled over, screaming in agony and dying.

The Doctor regained control of his mind and saw what was happening. He realized what was going on and smiled, calling over to Rose. "Rose, quick, spray the Golden Ticket on my face!"

Rose nodded, spraying a light mist on the mechanism on the Doctor's face. It appeared to be working, fizzling out. Unfortunately, Mr. Clever had to have his last word, switching back for one final time.

"No!" He shouted, the pieces falling off his face and into his hands. He turned to Rose and glared at her. "Very well then! If I can't have this body, then neither can the Doctor!"

With that, as the final pieces of the Golden Ticket fell, so did the Doctor. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, closing his eyes as he crumpled to the ground, the snow cushioning his fall.

Once the Doctor fainted, the snow stopped and so did the remaining Cybermen. In unison, they began to retreat to where they came from, leaving a confused Soji and a shocked Rose behind.

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed in a voice she had never used before. She dropped the spray bottle, running over to the Doctor and taking him into her arms. "Doctor, wake up!"

The Doctor lay still, eyes remaining closed, giving no response. Tears fell from Rose's eyes, hugging the Doctor.

"Please don't be dead..." Rose sobbed. "I need you..."

Soji joined her, kneeling down, taking the Doctor's wrist, and checking for a pulse. "He's okay. He's got a pulse," He reassured. He offered to take the Doctor into his arms. "Come on, Rose, let's get him to the hospital."

"No!" Rose cried, hugging the Doctor closer to herself. "They'll keep him and run tests on him like he's some sort of guinea pig! He's a Time Lord!"

Soji raised his eyebrows. "What's a Time Lord?"

"The Doctor," Rose explained, sniffling. "He's from a planet called Gallifrey where it was destroyed in the Time War. He's the last of his kind."

Soji made an "oh" with his mouth. He nodded in understanding, still offering to take the Doctor. "Here."

Rose let Soji take the Doctor, and together they walked back to Wynna and Noki, who were waiting by their car. They were excited to see that Soji and Rose were okay, until they saw the Doctor in Soji's arms. They situated the Doctor to sit in the backseat of the car, where he was draped with a blanket and rested his head on Rose's shoulder while they rode to the nearest hospital.

Once they arrived, the Doctor was immediately laid down on a stretcher and taken away. While they waited, Soji told Wynna what happened while Rose was too shaken up. Wynna tried her best to comfort Rose but she couldn't be consoled.

"John Tyler?" asked a nurse with violet hair hours later.

Rose stood up and raised her hand. "Right here," she spoke up in a tiny voice.

"John Tyler?" asked Soji. "I thought his name was the Doctor?"

"I had to make up a name for him," Rose whispered. "The Doctor is just a nickname. I don't know his actual name."

The nurse gestured for them to come with her. "Right this way."

Everyone followed the nurse to the fifth floor, where they found the Doctor in a room. He lied there in a bed, wearing a hospital gown, an IV drip in his arm, and oxygen tubes in his nose. The nurse told them the doctor would be there in a moment. She was thanked and she left. As soon as Rose saw him in this condition, she began to bawl again. Wynna hugged her until there was a knock.

"Miss Tyler?" asked a male voice. "Or is it Mrs?"

Everyone looked up to find a short tanned skinned man with light blue hair and glasses standing at the doorway.

"It's Miss," Rose corrected immediately thinking of why she's a miss. "John's...my brother."

"Ah yes," said the doctor, adjusting his glasses. "My name is Dr. Aviko. I'm the one who took care of your brother this evening. Are these also your family members?"

Rose turned to her friends and back at the doctor. "Yes," she lied.

"Hmm, you and your brother have very distinctive hair colours," Dr. Aviko pointed out, chuckling. He shuffled through the papers on his clipboard. "Now Miss Tyler, it says here that the reason John won't wake up is because he is in a coma. He doesn't seem to show signs of any trauma or injury. Perhaps it was psychological, I have no idea, but he was running low in some areas like potassium and he was dehydrated, which is why we're giving him these fluids in this IV."

He ran his hand along the IV line as he mentioned the fluids.

"Will he wake up?" Rose spoke up.

Dr. Aviko sighed and shook his head. "It's hard to tell as of now. He could wake up five minutes from now or he could wake up in eight years. It's entirely up to his brain."

This made Rose feel more scared. She didn't want to be on this planet for several years. As much as she liked Wynna and her family, she wanted to be back on Earth with her own family. More importantly, she needed the Doctor. She felt she was nothing without him. She took the Doctor's IV free hand into hers and squeezed it, hoping the Doctor would squeeze back. He didn't.

Dr. Aviko told Soji and Wynna his plans to care for the Doctor. Once he was finished, he left along with Soji and Wynna, who said that they were going to get some food and asked Rose if she wanted to come. Rose declined Wynna's offer to join them and stayed with the Doctor, burying her face into his chest to cry.


	8. Waking Up

Rose spent the evening with the Doctor, who lay quietly and motionless in his hospital bed. Wynna brought some food for Rose from the café downstairs. Wynna explained she had to return to the hotel so she could check up on it and make sure everything was okay. Rose said she would stay but she would call for her to come get her when she was done.

After Wynna left, Rose sat in a chair next to the bed and held the Doctor's hand. She didn't know how long she sat there but the next thing she knew, a cot was being laid out for her by one of the nurses. They had been watching her closely and saw that she wouldn't leave the Doctor's side.

"There you go, hon," said the nurse, with short yellow and red striped hair with a comforting smile. "You can sleep on this when you get tired. We'll be back to check his vitals later."

"Thank you," Rose thanked quietly as the nurse left. Her tears had stopped but she still had red puffy eyes and her voice was tiny.

She remained there for most of the evening until she yawned. She didn't know what time it was but she knew she had to get some rest. So she went to the cot and kicked off her shoes, snuggling underneath the blankets and watched the Doctor until her eyes slid shut...

Rose awoke the next morning to find the suns outside were out, beams shining in her face. She peeked out the window and saw that the snow was still on the ground. Workers were trying to remove and melt the snow from the storm the Cyber-Planner had created. Rose sighed and sat back down on her cot, pulling her shoes back on. She didn't want to be walking around the hospital in her socks.

As she was brushing her hair, Rose heard some noise. She turned to the Doctor and saw he was moving his fingers, making a fist. Rose gasped, rushing over to him.

"Doctor?" she asked gently.

The Doctor groaned, first squeezing his eyes further shut until he opened them, revealing his dark brown eyes. Rose smiled. Her doctor was awake!

"Hey Doctor," she said with happiness in her voice. "How are you feeling?"

The Doctor stared at her like she was a potato bug. At first, Rose thought he wasn't fully awake yet until he asked, "Who are you?"

Rose's face fell. "Doctor, don't you remember me?" she asked. "It's me, Rose Tyler."

The Doctor laid still, still staring at her and studying her. "Sorry, but I don't know a Rose Tyler." he said. He looked around and then down, finding a needle in his arm. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

Rose sat down in the chair, trying to comfort the Doctor by putting a hand on his shoulder only for him to shove it away.

"Don't you _dare _touch me!" The Doctor snapped at her.

Tears stung Rose's eyes as he said that. What happened to the Doctor? What did that Cyber-Planner do to him?

The Doctor began to breathe heavily, looking panicked. He ripped the IV out of his arm, pulled the blankets back, and sat up only for him to get dizzy, causing him to fall back into his pillows.

"Get me out of here!" he screamed in hostility.

Rose went and got the nurses, in which three of them came in and tried to calm the Doctor down. He shouted at them, thrashing and kicking about until two of the nurses pinned him down by the arms and the third jabbed a needle into his neck. Immediately, the Doctor began to calm down, his eyes drooping until he finally closed them, his head lolling to the side and onto his shoulder while his IV arm dangled limply off the side of the bed. Rose stood in the corner, terrified.

"What did you do to him?" she rasped in horror.

"Don't worry," said one of the male nurses. "We just sedated him because he was hostile. We don't want him to hurt anyone."

Rose turned back to the Doctor, who lay there unconscious, with blood oozing out of his arm where the IV was. One of the other nurses began to clean up the blood, then re-did his IV with a sterile needle. It was a scene Rose hoped she would never see again.

Because of this, she felt like she had to leave. She turned around and walked out of his room, tears spilling out of her eyes. She walked down the halls, down the lift, and outside into the cold. The roads were clear, so Rose wouldn't have a hard time walking back to the hotel.

As Rose walked down the roads, she felt a chilly breeze. She shivered and zipped up her jacket. She wasn't sure when the weather would warm up and get back to normal but the chill still lingered.

She was almost back to the hotel when she saw a familiar ball shaped car zooming by. It pulled over and stopped, calling Rose's name.

"Rose!"

Rose looked up and saw that Wynna was driving. She was alone, patting the passenger seat, indicating for her to get in. Rose smiled, opened the door, and got in, only for her to burst into tears.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Wynna asked soothingly, rubbing Rose's back.

"Th-The Doctor..." Rose hiccupped. "He w-woke up-"

"-That's great!" Wynna interrupted, cheering. "So why are you crying?"

"Because he didn't remember me!" Rose wailed. She told Wynna about how the Doctor began to try to get out of bed only for the nurses to sedate him. Wynna nodded as she listened.

"He must have been scared," she concluded. "I mean, I would be, too, if I woke up in some unknown place not knowing who I was."

Rose didn't say anything else. She cried into her hands some more.

"Listen, I was on the way to the hospital," Wynna offered, gripping the steering wheel. "You wanna go back with me?"

Rose shook her head. She didn't want to see the Doctor right now. Wynna understood and drove Rose back to the hotel, where Soji was working the front desk. He was just on the phone, talking to someone when Rose and Wynna entered. He raised his eyebrows when he saw them.


	9. Anywhere but the Hospital

"...Yes, I understand. So he's resting?" asked Soji. "Okay. Thank you for the update, Dr. Aviko. We'll come by later."

He hung up, walked around the desk, and gave Rose a hug.

"I heard what happened," He said sympathetically as he let go. "I'm so sorry, Rose."

Rose sniffled, remaining silent.

"That was the hospital," Soji said, pointing to the phone at the desk. "Dr. Aviko said that the Doctor is suffering from some form of amnesia. He's going to run some tests to determine exactly why."

"But we already know why," Rose pointed out. "Mr. Clever wiped out his memory. Why are we even keeping him there? Let's just get him out so we can take care of him but first, I need some rest."

"Is there anything we can do?" Wynna asked. "Maybe a sandwich? Tea?"

"I'm fine," Rose waved off. "I'm going to go to my room and possibly take a nap. I'll be back down and we'll go get the Doctor out of hospital."

Rose went to her room and once she got there, she plopped down on the sofa, thinking of the Doctor. Before she knew it, she was asleep...

Hours later, the Doctor awoke in his hospital bed to a dark room. He was groggy from the sedative from earlier, so he was having a hard time staying awake. He looked at his arm, which was now bandaged. He touched it, feeling a sting from where the IV drip was, causing him to wince in pain. His mind was a huge mess. He didn't know anything. Not who he was, not who that blonde lady was, nothing. He knew he didn't like where he was. He hated this bed and he wanted out.

Something brown caught his eye and he noticed his brown pinstripes folded neatly on a chair nearby along with his coat draped on it and his shoes paired on the floor. The Doctor assumed those were his clothes, so he decided he wanted to change out of his hospital gown. He put his feet on the floor and pushed himself up, legs wobbly and head dizzy as the room spun around him. He caught his grip on the IV pole, closing his eyes and pausing for a brief moment before opening them again, continuing to walk.

He grabbed his clothes and quickly moved back to his bed, where he began to get dressed. He threw off his hospital gown and immediately put on his pants, shirt, everything. With his long coat in hand, he tiptoed out of his room and made sure no one else was watching him. They weren't. The nurses and doctors were too busy with their other patients. He took that as an opportunity to take the lift and leave the hospital.

Once the Doctor stepped out, he felt a wave of chilly air hit him. Shivering, he threw on his coat and folded it over himself instead of buttoning it up. He began to walk, lacking any knowledge of where he was. He thought back to the hospital as he walked. Who was the blonde haired woman? Was his name Doctor?

He tried to walk a little further only to realize the sedative was still in his system, going strong. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, trying to stay awake. He stopped for a moment to see if it would pass but it did not. He collapsed into the snow, facing the sky...

The next thing he heard were some unfamiliar voices. Different ones this time. The Doctor grumbled, opening his eyes again and looked around the room. He saw people with funny colored hair sitting in his room, including the blonde. She noticed he was awake, so she stood up and walked over to him.

"Doctor!" she said gently, rubbing his arm gently. "How are you feeling?"

The Doctor noticed he was lying in his hospital bed again and back in his gown. This time, his arms were tied down. "Why am I tied down?" he demanded, ignoring Rose's question.

"Because you tried to escape even though you don't know who or where you are," Soji spoke up. "Someone found you outside lying in the snow, unconscious. They brought you back here after they saw your hospital bracelet."

The Doctor cursed the sedative that knocked him out for a second round. The last place he wanted to be was at the hospital...again.

Dr. Aviko walked in, smiling. "I see you're awake, Mr. Tyler," he said. "Do you know anything about where you are or who you are?"

The Doctor glared at him, angry about how he was being treated. "I hate you," he spat out.

Rose's eyes widened. "Dr. Aviko, he doesn't mean that!" she covered up for him. "He's usually very nice."

"I'm sure he is," Dr. Aviko said, taking some notes down on his clipboard. "Expressing some hostility...seems normal for an amnesia patient. I'm just going to check his vitals here."

"You really had to tie me down?" The Doctor interrupted rudely.

Dr. Aviko wrapped a blood pressure cuff around the Doctor's skinny arm. "Considering you walked out of the hospital earlier, yes, that was necessary," he explained, concentrated on his work.

The Doctor sighed in frustration, looking up at Rose and her friends. "Well why are all you people here?"

Rose was taken aback. "Because we're you're _friends_!" she said, stomping up to the Doctor's bed. "We're here because you need us."

The Doctor scoffed. "I don't need you," he snarled. "I'm just fine by myself."

"Well good luck being by yourself," Dr. Aviko said with a laugh. "Because we won't let you leave this hospital unless it's with this lovely lady here." He gestured at Rose, who nodded, crossing her arms.

"Then release me to this _lady_," The Doctor demanded, tilting his head towards Rose.

Dr. Aviko chuckled. "Now hold on there, partner," he said. "I will release you, but first, I need to run some tests. Let me just draw some blood here." He pulled a needle out of his coat pocket and was about to poke it into the vein on the Doctor's arm until the Doctor snapped his teeth at him.

"Don't you dare!" He growled angrily.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted with a mixture of anger and fear in her voice. "I-I mean John, let him do his job or he will sedate you again!"

The Doctor sighed, not wanting to be doped up again. He remained silent until Dr. Aviko pricked the needle into his arm, which caused him to scream in pain. Rose bit her lip as she watched the blood pour into the small vial while the Doctor gripped the sides of his bed. She had never heard him scream like this before.

"There you go," said Dr. Aviko quietly as he withdrew the needle and replaced it with a cotton ball. "This is all I need for now. Once this is all done, we'll release you."

The Doctor said nothing as he glared at the blue haired man. He didn't notice Rose gently stroking his messy hair. Rose thanked Dr. Aviko as he left.

"That man is evil," The Doctor blurted out.

"That man is trying to help you," Rose pointed out, pulling up the blankets for the Doctor. She pulled a tray with some food on it. "Look, there's some lunch here for you. Are you hungry?"

"I'm not a baby," The Doctor said, rolling his eyes. "I can feed myself."

"You're not a baby but you have to be tied down for throwing a temper tantrum," joked Soji.

Wynna shot her husband a dirty look. "Rose, we'll be leaving now," she said. "Come on, Soji."

The couple left as Rose giggled. She picked up the nearest piece of food, which was a pear. She knew this version of the Doctor didn't like pears but she wanted to test him out. "Here, eat this."

"Can you untie me, first?" The Doctor asked.

"If you stop being so hostile," Rose said in a singsong voice. "Can you do that for me?"

The Doctor was reluctant at first, but he finally gave in. Rose smiled and untied the Doctor's arms, setting them free. The Doctor rotated his wrists to crack the bones in them before taking the pear and biting into it. He spat it out.

"Blecch!" he said in disgust. "This fruit is terrible!"

Rose smiled. "It's a pear," she said. "You hate pears, remember?"

"So you had to give me a fruit I hate?"

Rose stared deep into the Doctor's eyes before he realized why she did it. He handed the bitten pear back to her, and she set it down on the tray. She helped the Doctor eat his lunch. She spent the whole time telling him stories of times where they had eaten similar items to what was on his tray, to get him to help him remember. The Doctor made a comment on how terrible hospital food was, to which Rose laughed. She felt the Doctor was calming down and getting used to her again. It was progress.


	10. Slowly

Rose spent some time with the Doctor for a little bit after lunch. She stayed and talked with him, trying to get him to reminisce about the things they had done together. All the running, laughing, crying, friends, and enemies made.

"Rose," The Doctor spoke up calmly. "What is my name?"

Rose bit her lip. She knew that the Doctor had a real name but she did not know what it was. She just knew him as the Doctor. "You just go by the Doctor," she explained quietly. "You have a real name but you never told me what it was."

"So my name isn't John Tyler?" The Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rose shook her head. "You're not even a human," she added sadly. "You're a Time Lord. Over 900 years old."

The Doctor smiled. "Wow, I look great for being 900 years old, then!" he said in a more upbeat voice, running his fingers through his soft brown hair. This made Rose smile. She didn't want to tell him about his regenerations, especially since she met him during his previous incarnation and witnessed him change.

Hours had passed. The Doctor and Rose talked for a few more hours before the Doctor realized how tired he was. Rose volunteered to stay another night with him, to which the Doctor agreed. He felt Rose was something special. He wanted to block everyone else out but her. This made Rose feel a lot better about the Doctor. This was progress.

The Doctor fell asleep in his hospital bed while Rose slept in the cot next to the bed. He was sleeping just fine until he started to get nightmares. Nightmares from his past.

Rose awoke in the middle of the night to hear the Doctor calling out and thrashing about in his bed.

"No..." he said in his sleep. "Step away! No more! You heard me, NO MORE!"

Rose jumped out of bed and shook the Doctor awake. "Doctor!"

The Doctor's eyes snapped open and found Rose sitting in front of him. "Rose?" he asked tiredly. "What happened?"

"You were calling out in your sleep," Rose answered. "Are you alright? Do you need some water?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm fine," he waved off, trying not to think about his nightmare. "Let's just go back to sleep."

Rose didn't want to go back to bed but she lied down anyway and stayed awake while the Doctor fell back into a deep slumber. She didn't think the Doctor was fine. Right when she was drifting off, she was awoken again by the Doctor yelling and screaming in his sleep. She had to jump up from the cot and shake the Doctor awake once again.

"Doctor, wake up!" Rose shouted. "You're dreaming again!"

The Doctor opened his eyes again, sweating profusely and hyperventilating. He was having a full blown panic attack.

"Are you al-" Rose asked until the Doctor threw his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. She sat there, frozen, until she wrapped her arms around the Doctor and gently rubbed his back. She was going to try again to ask if he was alright until she heard sobs coming from him, physically shaking because of them.

"Who am I, really?" The Doctor sobbed. "Why am I having such haunting nightmares? In the dream, I destroyed an entire civilization."

Rose took the Doctor's hands into hers and bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him about the Time War and how the Time Lords were wiped out, but she felt like she had to. He couldn't just be a 900 year old man who lives in a tiny house near London or something and just happened to have lived for many centuries. He was an alien who couldn't stay still.

"That's because you did destroy a civilization," Rose spoke up. And so it began. It took her a few hours to summarize the Doctor's history from what he had told her, but it helped the Doctor. Unfortunately, it hurt him more than it helped him. He could not go back to sleep afterwards fearing he would have more nightmares him his past. He was in even more distress.

"I can't go on living knowing I killed hundreds or even thousands!" The Doctor shouted, getting up and beginning to grab his clothes.

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Leaving," The Doctor answered, sitting down and pulling on his trainers. "I can't stay in one place with all this in my head. Where do I live, by the way? It's not here on this planet, I assume."

"I told you," Rose reminded him. "Your ship is a TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She's a blue police box."

"She?" asked the Doctor, raising an eyebrow.

"She's a living spaceship," Rose added. "You call her Sexy sometimes." She stifled a giggle.

"What's so funny?" The Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow as he laced up his trainers.

"You and your ship," Rose said before finally bursting into laughter. "You love that ship so much that you treat her like your baby! You stroke bits of it and talk so affectionately to it and it makes me want to ask if you want to marry it sometimes!"

The Doctor stared at Rose annoyingly as she sat there and laughed. "Well, tell that doctor I'm ready to leave. They don't need to restrain me. I promise I won't bite."

"I was just about to tell you that!" said a voice. Dr. Aviko walked right in with some papers on a clipboard. "We've been monitoring you and you appear to be well enough to go home. Miss Tyler, would you mind signing these for me?"

Rose took the clipboard and signed the discharge papers. She handed it back to him and thanked him.

"Okay, you're free to go!" said Dr. Aviko. He wagged a finger at the Doctor. "Now don't you get into any more trouble!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I'll be _fine_." He snapped. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to get out of this dreadful gown.".

He pulled the curtains back, not caring that Rose was watching him, and pulled the hospital gown off, revealing his blue knickers. Rose blushed a little since she had never seen the Doctor so _undressed_, but she also wanted to laugh at the same time because the Doctor looked hilarious in nothing but his trainers and knickers. In no time, he was dressed in his brown pinstripes once again. However, he didn't put his tie on. He left it on the chair until Rose took it and pocketed it in her jacket. She hoped the Doctor wasn't completely gone forever. She would have to help him piece his memories back together, even if it it was only a small amount.


End file.
